My Captain
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Maria searches for a leader to aid their growing army. Lucy has a knack for finding what she needs. Who does he really belong to?  Lucy/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Captain

Pairing: Lucy and Jasper (with OC)

Category: Romance

Standalone or From Story: Standalone, pre-twilight

Written for Smut Monday on Twilighted: twilighted. net/viewstory. php? sid=13356

_A/N Thank you to PTB betas Wandb and Furious Kitten for their help polishing this piece. Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyer, no infringement was intended._

* * *

The moon shone on the water of the bay, rippling as the water moved south toward the gulf. I could see each spark, each ripple of the water as clear as day to my eyes; the dark was no impediment to me. The night was still, quiet.

I wondered why we lingered here when the prey was further south, but I was the lowest among the three of us, so dared not ask. I would question Nettie, if I had to, but never Maria. I knew my place. As a lady of a fine house, with ample lands to the southeast, I had lived an afterlife to be envied. Benito, that scum, had killed my family, burned them. Lucky to escape, I was found by two others, equally lucky - survivors. We had plans; we were going to take our lands back. This human war was just the thing to bring us what we needed, strong, military-minded men who could build us an army of our own.

It was Maria's plan, in truth. Benito and his ilk were being scourged by Italian vampires, the Volturi. I had not known of them before they arrived to halt the hostilities. Halt them they had, swiftly and efficiently. I had only heard, however, not seen, yet rumors claimed they had vampires with special skills, skills I envied.

If I had been granted any boon in this second life, it was the ability to find what I needed. When I was desperate for prey, having run hundreds of miles from my home, I knew without a doubt which farm held a family that wouldn't be missed. When I needed passage across the gulf, I had been able to tell which ship was going where I needed at night to stow aboard. When our home was attacked, I had known which exit wasn't guarded. That kept me alive.

The tales of the Volturi told of those that made others blind or sear with pain, vampires that could hunt someone with only a thought for their guide. I was afraid of the Volturi, as was Maria, which is why our army was smaller, smarter.

There were only a handful of soldiers so far, and only Stephen was mine. Maria was much more controlled than either Nettie or I at stopping mid-feed so the prey became one of us rather than a corpse. Nettie had yet to manage to stop at all, so at least I had that much ahead of her. Stephen and Justin. Justin had proven uncontrollable, and Maria had destroyed him, to my chagrin. I couldn't argue her logic, though. Even had I been able to train him in time, it was time we didn't have. We needed those that were innately suited to our task, not those we molded to it.

I looked at my companions now, wanting to ask Maria when we might feed. Nettie's white-blond hair was piled neatly on her head, pinned to perfection. She held her skirts up, always afraid of picking up mud. I remembered her in torn rags, her hair streaked with filth. She had been running as hard as I when we met. Together we had found Maria, or rather, I had. Perhaps it was that extra sense of mine, pointing me to what I needed.

Maria was dark and small, obviously of Mexican blood. In the past, this would make me think her less than us, but she had been clean, strong and held a plan, while we were still muddy and running for our lives. She led; we followed. She didn't flaunt her position among us, though, giving us the finer clothing and encouraging our elaborate hairstyles. She preferred to be the least noticed. I understood that. I had done the same in my house. Being unnoticed allowed one to see and hear so much more.

Maria was looking at me now, her eyes nearly glowing in the night. Mine would look much the same, still bearing our latest kills' blood. She tipped her head when my eyes met hers, as though she expected something of me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, my voice chiming like bells.

"Not wrong." Her voice was higher and softer than mine, but no less musical. "I was waiting for you."

I blinked. "Waiting for me?" I asked, having not been the one who directed us to this shore west of town.

Or had I? She had led us north, but I had taken the west and southern forks as they came. My jaw slackened slightly. Maria had noticed my gift and was using it. Well then, if it was a gift, perhaps I should _try_ to use it. I closed my eyes for a moment and concentrated on what we sought: a man of strength, a man of skill, a leader for the others that were mere infantry. We had found several, some of which we had killed unintentionally, that would make fine soldiers. None of our men were captains or generals, and we would need both. I thought of the man I desired, and he took shape in my mind. Golden curls, a gray uniform.

I turned my face west and opened my eyes. Maria smiled and took one step in that direction, not needing a second. We all heard hoof-beats, and I clapped my hands. My captain was coming to me, how grand! I stepped to Maria's side, awaiting his arrival with her.

"How long have you known? I wasn't even certain of it before tonight."

"Known what?" Nettie snapped, always irritated at being left out.

"Not long. Since Stephen," she answered me and added for Nettie, "Lucy here has a talent for finding exactly what she needs when she needs it. She has found us what we need tonight."

"And what is that?" Nettie asked, still angry.

"A captain," I said, smiling, eyes pointed at him. I could see his horse now two miles away. He was riding to Galveston and would pass right by us. Now he would stop.

Maria hushed Nettie. "Don't alarm him," she warned.

Nettie pouted, crossing her arms.

We all three watched, expecting him to hail us. He pulled rein and dismounted, still silent. I could feel Maria quiver beside me with anxiety. She thought this meant him unfit. I had to set her right.

"He's speechless," I said, stepping forward to take his hand. It was so warm, even through my glove - like the sun the last time I had been able to bask in it on my family's estate. He lifted it to his lips in the gentleman's way. Nettie stepped up beside him, inhaling his scent. I had marked that before. It was very good, but not as good as Stephen's had been.

"Mmm, lovely," she murmured quietly. I could have slapped her.

_What happened to not alarming him,_ I wondered.

Maria took the matter upon herself. Before Nettie took another step, Maria was hissing, "You will not kill my captain. We need this one or Lucy wouldn't have found him. Concentrate, Nettie," she said more slowly. He would have heard and understood that.

Now she stepped closer and circled behind him, weighing him. The poor man, not much more than a boy, still hadn't spoken. His blue eyes wide on mine. What color would my red ones seem in the moonlight, I wondered. To us, the colors were sharp, but not to him. Brown perhaps? Green? His chin was clean-shaven, I noticed, and I had a strange urge to touch him again. He had released my hand after the kiss, of course.

Maria's sweep led to her assessment. "He looks right. Young, strong, an officer..." she rattled off the traits.

Now I counted his rank the first time. A Major? At his age? He had to be the youngest in the Confederacy. A prize indeed! As his mouth tried to form words, I smiled at him. It seemed to impede his effort.

"And there's something more," Maria continued, "do you sense it? He's... compelling."

She was right, of course. That was one of the reasons I longed to touch that chiseled jaw. He had an air about him that made others attracted to him, open to him.

"Oh, yes," Nettie agreed. My eyes flew to meet hers, hearing the predatory tone in her voice. I had found this man; he was mine.

Maria's eyes were on Nettie, but she seemed to speak to me. "Patience. _I_ want to keep this one."

I sighed very quietly, unable to dispute her claim. As much as I wanted to be the one to taste his blood, I couldn't risk it.

"You'd better do it, Maria. I kill them twice as often as I keep them," I admitted sullenly. My eyes finally broke from the young man's, relinquishing any hold I had on him to her.

"Yes, I'll do it," Maria declared, smiling. "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus." I was being dismissed as summarily as Nettie. She was right, as much as I hated the fact. I wanted him, and to have him, I had to give him to Maria. I didn't even know his name.

"Let's hunt!" Nettie said cheerfully, grabbing my hand and dragging me to town. I didn't want to go, but she was stronger than me, literally picking me up at one point. Nettie added,"You don't want Stephen to think he's been replaced, do you?"

I bristled. "He has not," I declared. Abruptly, we stumbled upon a young man, a low officer, in an alleyway, taking a piss. He dropped his limp member at the sight of me. I sniffed in distaste, but that only brought his aroma stronger than the urine. He did smell tasty. The drink was thick and spicy in his blood. Like lightning, I streaked forward, biting into his neck, drinking him down. As soon as I was finished, I turned back the way I had come and sped back to Maria, leaving Nettie to find her own meal.

She had finished and the officer was writhing on the ground screaming against the hand she had clapped over his mouth. She smiled at me.

"I knew you wouldn't be long. Do you want to carry him back?"

I nodded, lifting his large frame in my arms with ease. I held his face to my breast, muffling his cries on my bosom. "Did you learn his name?" I asked, burning with curiosity.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. He will be a fine captain. You will watch him 'til it is done." Oddly, it was neither question nor order. She didn't often give _orders,_ but this wasn't even a strong suggestion. It was... an assumption.

"You knew I would," I said, confused. "How?"

"Your eyes, when they opened to the west. You need him. Of course you would care for him. Take him to the others. They'll be restless. I'll gather Nettie and bring them something to eat." She streaked off toward the city. I carried Jasper north to the valley and cave that were our current home.

I arrived to find the boys at each other's necks. Fortunately, we had left them no form of fire, but Neil, the last addition prior to Jasper, would never look the same with so many scars on his face.

"Eric! Stephen! Justin! Stop!" I commanded upon entering the cave. David, first changed of the five, was in the back, arms crossed, not participating in Neil's dismemberment. "Put him back together, NOW." My voice was cold. Jasper seemed to still in my arms at the tone, and his cries stopped.

Stephen didn't respond other than to freeze in position. As soon as Stephen's eyes met mine, though, he obeyed, starting by putting Neil's head next to his shoulders. I shook my own head, feeling hair pop free of pins. Now Neil would feel every other limb being reattached. Well, perhaps it would be a lesson to him.

David stepped around the pair. "New blood?" he asked, his mouth open wide.

I stepped around him quickly, kicking him in the back. They still didn't know how to use their speed properly. He could tear me to pieces in moments, if he could ever catch me.

From his hands and knees, he smiled over his shoulder. "No, then?"

I smirked, unable to stay angry. "No. He will be joining you in a few days. His name is Jasper. Maria and Nettie bring the blood."

That caught the interest of Stephen who ran from the cave to wait for them. David smiled and tipped his head to me before trotting out to join him.

I moved to the back of the cave and sat, holding Jasper in my lap. Stephen came to sit beside me. His dark curls were matted with dust and dirt. He needed a wash. He saw how I held Jasper and frowned.

"Am I replaced?" he asked.

"No, love, but you might be if you keep yourself in any worse a state," I teased, holding my nose and grinning.

He grinned back. He didn't smell bad, of course, because we didn't perspire. In fact, he smelled quite lovely, like flax. "I'll go wash, then," he said, kissing my cheek before heading to the creek outside, "and return when I am more presentable."

"And better fed," I called after him, teasing. He would claim his share of what Nettie and Maria brought them.

Neil continued to collect the bits of himself that were scattered throughout the cave.

Jasper whimpered, "Burning."

"Oh, my sweet. I know it is. I wish I could help." I examined the mark where Maria had bitten him; it was already healed shut. He still had good color; she must have taken little. Could I... take more? Would it make it worse? Or faster? Sadly, this was his need, not mine. The way wasn't clear. What I wanted...

Holding Jasper's head between my hands, I regarded my captain, my strong young man, my leader of killers. His lips moved in pain, his eyes were wet, but he was still lovely. Clear pink skin, hair slick with sweat that curled more tightly, how beautiful would he be after? I put my lips to his, feeling the heat that had been muted by my gloves fully on my mouth. I could taste blood on his tongue and pulled myself back quickly, seeking calm and focus.

He tasted divine, though not as good as Stephen, whose blood had called me, but wonderfully sweet. I had to think of something else. Neil, his foot in three pieces – that image distracted. I was able to breathe again and take in Jasper's sweet scent without losing my mind.

"B-b-" I expected the word to be burning again, "-beaut-iful." I smiled at him. Even in the midst of such pain, he complimented me. I kissed his cheek, feeling the heat there without the temptation of his blood. I felt his pulse beneath his skin, even as it pounded in my ears, harsh, fast, changing.

I moved my lips to his ear, murmuring soothing words to him. "This pain will pass, and you will be beautiful, like us. You will not age. You will not die. Won't that be marvelous?" I asked, hoping he could still think through his pain.

He didn't answer, of course, still whimpering softly. It changed to a sigh one moment, and more whimpering the next. Again, I wondered if I could help. I opened his shirt carefully, slowly exposing his broad, strong chest. He had a scar on his left side, probably a stabbing, a sword wound.

Inhaling his scent again, I put my lips to the center of his chest. I felt as much as heard his inhalation. His pulse raced even faster, threatening to burst his heart. He sighed again – not a sound of pain. Encouraged, I moved him from my lap to the rock floor of the cave and pulled his shirt from his muscular arms.

Neil caught my eye. He wasn't moving; he wasn't even breathing. If I hadn't moved, I wouldn't have seen him still there.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"He's not... not yet. What are you doing?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"Neil!" I heard Maria call outside the cave. "If you haven't sorted yourself out yet, I'm burning what's left. Get out here!" The sounds of combat came from the valley. She was training them. I appreciated that.

I ran my hand down Jasper's arms, to his wrists, taking them, I knelt astride his knees, my skirts caught between us. I lifted his wrists to my lips, kissing and then lightly biting each. Licking up only a few drops of blood, I put the hand down, knowing my limits. I rolled each drop on my tongue. Fortunately, having fed recently, restraint was easy. My eyes found his, still pinched in pain. This wasn't working.

I put my lips to his chest again, my hands on his sides, my nails brushing. I wondered if light touches could even be felt through the pain. I remembered it. No vampire would ever forget it. Still, he seemed to respond, his muscles bunching and relaxing under my touch. My lips moved lower, finding the hair in the center of his belly, my tongue circling his navel. I unfastened his trousers, listening to his heavy breathing. Opening his drawers, I found what I was hoping to. He wasn't flaccid. He wasn't erect, either, but it wouldn't take more than... I ran the tip of my finger down his length, heard another sigh and watched the member perk and wobble.

"Jasper," I whispered, kissing the tip of him, tasting his fluid. It wasn't like the blood, saltier, thicker on my tongue. With him still in my hand, I licked his length, my tongue pressing hard, harder than any other woman's might have.

He groaned, not in pain. I could tell the difference now. I stroked his length, holding him lightly, not wanting to injure him, simply wanting him to find a way out of the pain. While I did, I nipped his leg, tasting the blood there, and repeated the bite on the other leg. I drew my teeth across the bone of his hip, lapping that closed as well. His blood made me wish mine still pumped; it would be boiling now. Tasting his blood one more time, I lifted my legs enough to pull my skirts out of the way.

I had to be careful. I'd never done this with a human. It would be easy to kill him. Still, if I was careful, and intent on _his_ pleasure, I was sure I could manage. Straddling his hips now, I let my skirts fall, pooling around us. I put my mouth to his neck, licking the artery that Maria had pierced, the one still pumping his thickening blood. He sighed again, and I felt his hands on my hips.

"Yes, Jasper, I will." I dared to kiss his lips again. The blood there was faint now, no longer flowing. His tongue moved to enter my mouth, and I let it, tracing his lip and teeth with my own. His hands moved to my back, pulling at the laces of my corset.

I pulled back a little, feeling his hardness brush my thigh, careful not to lean on it. I met his eyes. They were hooded but not squeezed shut any longer.

"I want... to see you." His words were broken, and his throat rasped them out. He was probably thirsty, though nothing could quench that any longer.

Gripping the bodice of my dress in one hand, I tore it. My breasts sank slightly lower on my chest once freed from their confines.

He smiled. What strength would that have taken in this moment? I felt a tingle inside me at seeing it. I moved my hips, sliding his hardness to my entrance and moving to take him in me.

"Wait," he requested, and I stilled. He pushed himself up enough to take one breast in his mouth. The other was held in his hand.

"Oh, Jasper," I murmured, putting my hands behind his shoulders, holding him to me, taking his weight. He relaxed further, no longer clenching to hold himself up. I sat back at the same time, feeling him move into me.

My walls were spread by him, opening only as far as he required, holding him snug. I was careful not to squeeze him inside me, trying to focus on his lips on my breast instead.

"That feels amazing, Jasper," I told him, hoping my words would bring him more comfort. "You are amazing."

His teeth closed on my nipple, and I heard a crack. Pulling him back, I smelled blood, very little. He'd broken a tooth.

"Fool man," I chastised. "Why did you do that?"

"P-pain," he stuttered. "Did I... hurt you?"

I sighed very slightly. "Of course not, you hurt yourself. Now relax, and let me make it better," I commanded, lifting myself slightly off him.

I watched his eyes close as I moved on and off him, sliding myself on his shaft. It was good. Pain was slowly replaced by pleasure, the magnitude of each overwhelming him.

"I _have_ been replaced," I heard behind me.

I was so focused that I squeezed slightly, startled by Stephen's voice. Jasper screamed, and I cursed, sliding off him.

"Stephen," I sighed. "He isn't mine. He belongs to Maria, she created him. I..." What was I doing? "I'm trying to ease the change."

"Is it working?" he asked quietly.

Smiling, I looked over my shoulder, beckoning him. "You tell me," I said, sliding Jasper back into me, watching his face smooth and his lips curl as I did. Stephen saw it, too.

"But what does it do to you?" he asked, his hands pulling my hair back where it had fallen to my shoulders. He kissed my neck, causing me to lean back into him. "Do you enjoy his hot, pulsing penis inside you?"

I shook my head. That word, or any of the others, I couldn't use any of them, even after all these years. I did enjoy it; it was like a hot rod inside me, stroking my insides. Tightening a little on him, I concentrated to keep it from being too much.

I was successful. Jasper's groan was one of pleasure, and his hand tightened where it clutched my hip.

"I think I know what he seeks," Stephen murmured, pulling my skirt up and aside, exposing my golden curls.

Jasper's moan sounded appreciative, and his hand slid over my hip bone to brush the exposed skin.

"No," I whispered, knowing how hard it would be to resist beating his phallus to a pulp inside me. His hot finger stroked my sensitive skin, making it even more attentive, and I closed my eyes. I stopped moving on him, careful not to lose all focus.

Stephen seemed to take exception to that. "If you're going to help him, help him," he complained, lifting my hips and then thrusting me down with force.

My eyes went wide, afraid we'd hurt him, but Jasper's grin was huge when I found it. He moved his left hand to join the right, opening me on him.

"No..." I moaned, feeling my tender bud rubbed on his skin and hair, hot, stimulated beyond my ability to ignore. Starting to clench on him, he began throbbing, Jasper's brow creased as he fought the pleasure that racked him as much as the pain had. He was about to climax, I realized, and as his eyes opened, he erupted inside me.

It was too much for me; my hips came up and were about to slam down again, needing to feel that shaft of heat again, but I was stopped. Stephen held me tight and was too strong to fight. He removed one hand, pressing my neck to bend me over Jasper.

Jasper's hands found my cheeks, and he kissed me deeply, his tongue cut to ribbons on my teeth. I drank his blood even as Stephen slammed into me from behind. I wasn't surprised, hearing the whisper of fabric as his trouser dropped. He held me steady by the hips so I was free to touch Jasper's face and chest as he touched mine.

Stephen's thrusts were raw and rough. He knew he could break me with his strength, but he also knew how easily we mend. His hardness tore through me, giving me the satisfaction I couldn't find on Jasper's softer, human one. I squeezed and contracted freely now, groaning into Jasper's mouth as my pleasure rose.

"That's it, Lucille, let me hear you."

"Mmm! M-more," I panted against Jasper's lips, my breath matching what my human self would have needed in this place. The air did nothing for me, but the sensation was so raw, so natural, it had to be done.

Stephen's hand met my bare flank, sending a crack into the air. Tightening on him, I groaned again, feeling the sting of his slap. He repeated the action on my other leg, and I had to break my kiss with Jasper to scream. "Yes! Yes! Stephen, my love. Yes."

Jasper tried to wrench my mouth back to his, and I saw the pain creeping back into his eyes. I let him turn me, my lips hungry. I felt him ease again, although I was anything but easy as Stephen continued to pound into me. He needed no rest and knew I didn't either, so he didn't let up.

That was until I felt Jasper hardening against my thigh again.

"I think the human wants another turn. Will you oblige him?" Stephen asked, pulling from me and pushing me down on Jasper, hard again.

I clenched my jaw, fighting the urge to continue squeezing as I had been. "You ass," I growled at Stephen.

He slapped my leg again, making me twitch.

Jasper started to lift his hips, making him slip deeper inside me. I stopped worrying about hurting him and rode as I wished, letting the pleasure he gave me build. The change was underway, I realized. He was harder inside me than before. It would take more to hurt him, and even then, the pain would be small next to the burning he was reaching past.

"Jasper, God, you feel good." He was spurred by my words and lifted his hips even as he pinched one of my nipples.

I convulsed, feeling the pleasure rippling through me.

"I can't just watch." I didn't respond to Stephen but heard him circle us. He pulled on my hair, bending my neck back, and put himself in my mouth.

Jasper moaned, pleasure again.

Stephen moaned as well. "Drink me, Lucy, swallow me whole," he insisted, pulling me over him.

Without a need for air, there was no reflex when he hit my throat, no pain, no gasping. It was the first time he'd been so forceful with me, though. I'd have to re-establish my dominance in our relationship. At the moment though, it felt so good to hold two of them inside me. I tightened again on Jasper.

"Lucy," he whispered.

"God, Lucy," Stephen echoed.

I moaned against the dead flesh in my throat and convulsed on the dying flesh I held lower. Jasper erupted again inside me and went still.

I struggled against Stephen's hold on me, and he let me go, looking concerned.

I sighed when I felt Jasper's chest rise. He wasn't dead, just unconscious. I had heard his heart the whole time, but he could still die – he wasn't one of us yet.

"Are you two finished?" Maria asked from the entrance of the cave. "I'd like to take Stephen for a hunt."

I stood and stepped away from Jasper. "Yes, thank you, Maria."

"Go, join the others, I'll be there momentarily," Maria ordered Stephen who was buttoning his trousers. She knelt beside Jasper, caressing his cheek. "Listening to you was driving _me_ mad," she admitted. "I look forward to having him in my bed." She gave me a look that said that was where he belonged.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "You will enjoy that, I am certain." I did my best to keep all venom and sarcasm from my voice. It was fact.

"Good. Keep watch on him. He has a lot of work ahead." Maria kissed Jasper gently and left.

Taking a seat beside my captain, I held his hand in mine and waited.


	2. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
